


罪与罚

by Amy_Lei



Series: Obikin短篇集 [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy_Lei/pseuds/Amy_Lei
Summary: 备注：国王安x教皇王的AUHE，番外为车警告：ooc和bug都是我的锅背景设定：以欧洲中世纪神圣罗马帝国和欧洲各国关系为原型的架空AU上帝的旨意确实存在，教皇可短暂沟通。可类比原著世界的原力意志这个国家神权高于王权。神权由教会的至高者教皇掌握，王权由国王掌握。教皇通过上帝给予的“启示”（通常是做梦）指定下一任国王的继承者——圣子。数千年来圣子均出自同一家族（王族），直到Obi-wan的启示表明出身贫民的Anakin是下一任圣子，打破了这一定律。理论上教皇需要亲自指导圣子十年，再返回自己的行宫。然而近百年双方剑拔弩张，这个传统已有数年未曾实行。权力的不平等让国王的权威被削弱，有时甚至无法自主决断国策。人民则太依赖信仰，失去了人性的自由。教会权力过大而失衡，从底层修道士开始兴起腐败之风。越来越多信仰并不坚定的人涌入教会体系，逐渐蚕食这个庞然大物。历史的车轮逼迫代表王权的国王去压制代表神权的教会，同时解放人性。具体体现在Anakin发动的“讨伐战”。而身为改革派领头人的教皇Obi-wan希望用温和的改革方法根治教会的腐败堕落，与Anakin“武力革新”的理念相冲。





	1. 正文

“他是主在人间的代理，是真理的化身、公正的代名词。”

 

“主的荣耀是镶在他衣摆上的金边，主的全能是他头顶奢华的皇冠，主的仁慈是他胸前闪亮的十字……”

 

“他在，主即在。”

 

“需要我继续念吗，Obi-wan？”

 

年轻的国王高居王座之上，将写满赞美诗的纸张扔在地上。他的手中握着锋利的铁剑，其上镶着血红的宝石。

 

国王伸出一只脚，噌亮的皮靴轻抬战败者的下巴，逼迫对方直视自己。他曾经的导师、如今王国的敌人虚弱地趴在地上。拖地的长袍蒙上灰尘，似乎将他的荣光也一并遮去。

 

他终于将他从神坛拽下。国王想。

 

“你已经得到你想要的东西了，Anakin。”

 

“还有一样东西我没有得到，Master。”

 

国王从王座上走下，将他的导师抱在怀里。“我要在这里，在神的注视下占有你。”他吻上柔软的唇瓣，“相信我，今夜将是你永生难忘的日子。”

 

散落一地的赞美诗被肆意践踏，印着教皇全名的精致字符染上污垢。

 

——Obi-wan Kenobi

 

那是此任教皇的名讳。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“你是谁？”

 

“我是带你去该去之处的人，你可以叫我Master Kenobi。”

 

Anakin依稀记得那是个晴朗的下午，他提着水桶回到他和母亲的破房子。鸟雀喳喳，似乎在提醒他有陌生人闯入了这片宁静之所。

 

男孩看到一行骑着骏马、身负盔甲的骑士围在那间小屋外，屋门口一左一右立着两名白袍男子。男子胸前的银色十字架在炽烈的阳光下反射出刺眼的白光。

 

那光是如此强烈，刺得Anakin紧闭双眼。他双手一松，水桶啪的一声掉在泥地里，惊醒了那群骑士。

 

“你们是什么人？妈妈…！”Anakin不顾一切地冲进屋里，万分害怕他的母亲已遭遇不测。男孩一路跌跌撞撞，踏进门的一瞬间迎面撞上一个宽阔的身影。

 

他的脸庞陷入柔软的丝绸，光滑的质感是这个农家小孩从未体验过的感受。他一时间竟呆在原地，连句道歉也不曾说出。

 

“Anakin Skywalker？”

 

一双手搭在男孩的肩上，将他抽离自己。Anakin终于看清他撞上的人是谁——一个衣着华丽的男人。他胸前的十字架有别于门外的两位，金色的耶稣雕刻得更加精致，栩栩如生。

 

白色镶金的肩带垂至腰间，镀金的铜饰花纹繁琐。Anakin几乎只在书上看到过这样的穿着——而那一页是介绍宗教服饰。

 

“你是谁？”Anakin怔怔问道。

 

那人露出一个宽慰的笑容，眼角的疲乏却还未完全散去。“我是带你去该去之处的人，你可以叫我Master Kenobi。”

 

他牵起Anakin的手，如同牵着他的上帝一般虔诚。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Anakin的人生九岁前昏暗无光，九岁后辉煌璀璨。在他九岁那一年，新任教皇Obi-wan Kenobi宣布他是这一任圣子并将他从贫民区接回繁华首都的皇宫。不知所措的他被一路牵引着浑浑噩噩完成清洗工作，准备参加接下来的接任仪式。。

 

那日，神官牵着他踏入殿堂。穹顶绝美的画作和立柱上的浮雕令男孩眼花缭乱。金色的阳光从斜上方倾泻而下，透过彩窗在地上投射出模糊的色块。将他带到此地的男人站在高台之上，纯白的肩带压着暗红的长袍。

 

他的手里拿着一顶银冠。

 

Anakin离男人越来越近，踏上三层台阶终于站在他的面前。男孩仰头望去，耶稣在他眼前晃荡，神子痛苦的神情比以往更加鲜明。

 

“主说：你手中的利刃将剿灭黑暗；你心中的烈火将燃尽罪孽。”

 

Obi-wan将银冠戴在Anakin头上。他握着银冠的力度太大，冠尖划破了指腹。殷红的鲜血顺着银冠滴在男孩浅金的额发上。

 

“你将成为一位出色的国王。”

 

带上银冠的那一刻，出身贫民的男孩摇身一变，成了一人之下万人之上的王储。而那时，距离上一任教皇Qui-Gon Jin逝世不过一月。

 

Qui-Gon是个离经叛道的教皇，总是作出和往届教皇不同的举动。Obi-wan是他一手提拔起来的主教，自然也随他的性格。教会的长老们原本期待Qui-Gon死后能重振教会的雄风：征战诸国、讨伐异端......当然他们更愿意将其称之为“主的教化”。然而长老们扶持起来的主教们在不久前都接二连三的出事，在这段空窗期Qui-Gon又猝然长逝。能接任教皇位子的主教只剩下Obi-wan。

 

这一系列巧合让人不仅浮想联翩。传闻教皇因距离上帝最近所以能预知自己的死期。是否正是Qui-Gon本人因为想让Obi-wan接任而策划了这一切？人们不得而知——最有话语权的人已被深埋在六英尺之下。

 

尽管Obi-wan比他的激进派导师温和许多，仍然不甘当长老们的傀儡。他借助Qui-Gon留下的势力一步步架空长老的权力，再次将权力集中在自己一人手中。Obi-wan出色的决策能力让长老们又爱又恨，最后只得放手。

 

他们知道Obi-wan比任何人都信奉上帝、信奉他们全知全能的主。他从未碰过烟、酒和女人，对情爱毫无兴趣——而往届教皇有不少妻妾成群。Obi-wan也许不是个“理想中”的教皇，绝对是“最虔诚”的教皇。

 

然而在Obi-wan宣布出身低贱的Anakin是下一任圣子后，长老们稍稍回升的好感再次跌到谷底。年幼Anakin也许无法猜出这层理由，也能看出那段时间Obi-wan的身心俱疲。很久以后这位“草根国王”才意识到当初Obi-wan力排众议将那顶沉重的银冠戴在他的头上时，肩上究竟扛了多大的压力。

 

“为什么是我？”最初一年Anakin经常如此询问Obi-wan。进入皇宫之前他对这里的生活万分向往：永远不会受冻挨饿、永远有最舒适的床睡、穿不完的漂亮衣服，更重要的是不会再有人胆敢欺负他。但真正来到这里Anakin却被迫与最重要的母亲分离——她的身份太低，无法来皇宫生活。

 

“因为你是圣子，吾主已为你安排好了你该走的路。”Obi-wan总是如此回应。

 

“可是我不想自己的命运被虚无缥缈的上帝掌握，我应该自己掌控它！”Anakin驳斥。他的导师沉思片刻，看向窗外一览无遗的王都景色。“也许你的命运的确可以被你更改......”他说道，眼底闪过一丝无奈，“而那是我永远无法做到的事。”

 

Obi-wan的无奈出于自己身为教皇的预知能力，早在他继任之前他便隐约察觉死亡笼罩在Qui-Gon身上。但他对此无能为力。他要如何去阻止早已决定好的死亡？Qui-Gon说这是他身为教皇继任者的凭证——他已经得到了上帝的承认。只是他一点都高兴不起来。他无法体会自己导师死期逼近时的感受，而他多年后也会步Qui-Gon的后尘、迎来早已知晓的结局。

 

Anakin——他倾心教导的学生、未来的国王，不该知道这些东西。如果可能，Obi-wan甚至会作出和Qui-Gon同样的决定——利用自己的死亡。这是最高级别的计谋。他比谁都清楚教会的腐败有多严重，这个庞然大物根部已被腐蚀殆尽，摇摇欲坠。

 

Obi-wan希望用自己的既定命运给这位不同寻常——或许还代表着“革新”——的圣子一个自由的未来，他会将这个任务当做和信奉上帝一样贯彻一生的信仰。

 

而Anakin，他值得一切光明的东西。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Ani又逃课了？”

 

年轻的教皇合上厚重的书籍。他看起来心情不佳，原本温和的气场都被削弱几分。

 

前来通报的神官咽了咽口水，壮壮胆子回答：“是的，圣子大人的历史老师一进门就被他泼了一桶冷水，等他换完衣服回来圣子大人已不在房间里。皇宫1/3的奴仆搜遍整个宫殿都找不到他。我们实在没办法，迫不得已才来打扰您。”

 

Obi-wan轻叹一声，将手中的鹅毛笔放下。“所以你们来找我？”

 

“圣子大人最亲近的人便是您......”神官微微躬身，“请帮我们找回他，陛下。”

 

面对神官的请求，Obi-wan轻轻点头。“傍晚之前我会找到他，你们先去忙自己的事吧。”

 

他起身拖下沉重的长袍、露出白色的长袍，纯金的十字架在胸前晃荡。教皇伸手轻抚放在桌旁的王冠，指尖抹去红宝石上的灰尘。他伫立片刻，终于决定将“寻找圣子”一事排在“批改公文”前。

 

事实上，逃课的圣子大人压根儿没指望过自己能一直躲着不被人找到。无论他藏得多隐蔽，他全知全能的教皇陛下总能把他揪出来拎回皇宫受罚。被抓的次数多了，Anakin索性放弃治疗，算好时间等自己玩得尽兴了便跑到皇宫附近让Obi-wan来寻他。

 

然而百密一疏，Anakin没想到这次Obi-wan会比预计的时间更早来找他。于是尴尬的一幕发生：年轻的圣子大人被教皇本人在贫民区的小酒馆里抓了个正着。Anakin原以为Obi-wan会批完当日所有的文件才来找他。然而他可敬的导师却放着一堆公文不管，屈尊降贵跑到贫民区来揪他——当然，换了身不显眼的平民服。

 

喝得醉醺醺的Anakin尚未清醒过来便被Obi-wan抓着手腕拉出了乌烟瘴气的酒馆。Obi-wan的力气很大，手腕处的刺痛感强迫Anakin清醒过来。“M...Mas——！”他太紧张，一不小心咬到了舌头。

 

Obi-wan低头看了眼男孩，伸手拍掉他身上的灰尘。“玩够了吗？”他开口问道。Anakin吐吐舌头，试图缓和肿胀的舌尖。他嘟囔道：“我有一个多月没吃街角的那家烤蛋糕了......”

 

答非所问。

 

Obi-wan认真审视他年轻的学生，“告诉我你为什么要整蛊历史老师，我便允许你去吃烤蛋糕。”Anakin闻言猛地抬起头，眼中满是欣喜之情。“这有什么好瞒的，我告诉你就是。”他轻哼一声，说道：“那个老头在讲‘血色七月’事件的时候一门心思贬斥国王Edward三世。我看不惯他那副‘只有教皇和教会才是国家的引领者’的嘴脸，想出手亲自教训他一下。”

 

Obi-wan行走的脚步慢下来，他开口问道：“那你认真记住‘血色七月’了吗？”Anakin拍拍胸脯，“当然记得。‘血色七月’指两百年前发生在国王Edward三世和教皇Alexander一世之间的内战。导火索是那年6月国王独自颁布的自由信仰政策。教皇公开宣称国王被异教徒操控，决定‘为上帝除去他的敌人’。同年七月爆发内战，最后以国王身死告终。”

 

教皇点点头，丝毫不觉得这样两方发生摩擦的话题出现在他们之间的交谈中其实算敏感内容。“你认为这场内战里谁是正义的一方？”年轻的圣子望向他的导师，“你想听真话还是好话？”他问道。

 

“真话。”

 

“我认为这场内战无关正义，只是看待世界的角度不同。国王希望他的子民能自由选择信仰、接纳不同；教皇却认为上帝只有一个，其他皆是邪魔。但如果让我选择，我希望是国王胜。”

 

“如果这真的是你真实的想法，那我很庆幸你的历史没白学。”Obi-wan沉吟片刻，“你的好话又是什么？”

 

“好话当然是：教皇说什么都是对的！全赖国王！——差不多这样。”Anakin咧嘴一笑，“我说的对吗，尊敬的教皇陛下？”Obi-wan停下脚步，他们已经走到拐角处的那家蛋糕店。“我在外面等你。”他避开了少年的提问。

 

Anakin本就没打算Obi-wan真的回应，他冲入蛋糕店，买了整整一袋才心满意足地走了出来。Obi-wan突然伸手从袋子里掏出一块刚出炉的烤蛋糕，十分自然地一口咬住。

 

“Master！那是我的蛋糕！”Anakin万分诧异。在他和Obi-wan相处的这几年里他的导师总是一脸严肃，也从不做出格的事。显然这一次他偷吃蛋糕的举动打破了少年的固有印象。当然，如果他继续学习历史，便会发现近百年除了Obi-wan没有哪一任教皇和圣子如此亲密。

 

Obi-wan伸舌舔去嘴角的残渣，“这么多年味道还是没变。”他呢喃道。“我很小的时候——还未进入教会的时候——也很喜欢吃这家的烤蛋糕。”他抬头望向蛋糕店，眼底满是怀念之情。仿佛这一刻他只是个喜爱吃蛋糕的小男孩，而非德高望重的教皇。

 

Anakin突然意识到Obi-wan在对他敞开过去。经由这家普通的小店，他得以首次窥见他的导师不为人知的一面——更普通平凡的一面。“为什么现在不吃了？如果你下令，可以每天都吃到这家店的烤蛋糕。”他问道。

 

Obi-wan低头看着手里的烤蛋糕，“那你又为什么不这么做，Ani？”年轻的圣子一时语塞，“我......我只是嫌麻烦。”Obi-wan挑眉笑道：“不，你只是害怕这样会打破原有的一切......如同我一样。我不愿去打扰这里的平凡生活，只要我想我也能随时来这里回味自己的过去。”

 

这真是一件奇怪的事，明明只是烤蛋糕，Anakin却觉得Obi-wan将它当做易碎的陶瓷一般珍重对待。小心翼翼地摸索，却害怕它粉身碎骨。

 

那一天他们并肩而行，彼此都能看见对方嘴角的蛋糕渣。Anakin嘲笑Obi-wan不像一个教皇，Obi-wan回击他也不是个正常的圣子。

 

当他们走到皇宫门口时，袋里的蛋糕刚好吃完。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

几天后，Anakin再次逃课。这次他又带回一袋子的烤蛋糕，并在第二天Obi-wan亲自教导的神学课上拿出来递给了他的导师。

 

Anakin本以为Obi-wan会很高兴收下这份小小的礼物。他如同一个献宝人满心欢喜等待对方的夸奖，然而Obi-wan只是淡淡看了一眼便将蛋糕丢至一旁。“下次不要再带吃的东西来上课，否则我会认为厨房未尽到应尽的职责。”他如此警告Anakin，翻开课本开始了他们此次的讲课内容。

 

Anakin不明白Obi-wan面对喜欢的食物态度为何如此冷淡，他只觉得原本遥不可及的人终于靠近了他一点，却在下一刻退回原处。那日站在蛋糕店门前偷吃烤蛋糕的青年似乎只是一个虚幻的泡影，眼前这个神情淡漠的男人才是他熟悉的导师、备受爱戴的教皇Obi-wan Kenobi。

 

然而Anakin更喜欢那个泡影，那会让他觉得他和Obi-wan之间的联系不止那应尽的十年教导、不止师生关系，而是更多......比如朋友。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Master——”

 

“Master？”

 

“Obi-wan！”

 

沉浸在自己世界中的人被他学生的呼喊唤回了意识。“嗯？”Obi-wan闷哼一声，鼻音重重落在红木桌上。年轻的圣子坐在他的对面，手中捧着一本三指厚的旧书。

 

已满十七的Anakin终于褪去稚嫩的外表，眉宇间可隐约窥得成年后的飒爽英姿。他的学生宛如上帝最完美的造物，如同在大理石上精雕细琢的面容、和阳光同色的浅金长发......还有他的眼睛——那双眼睛闪烁着求知和深情的迷人光芒。

 

Obi-wan抬头正好撞进那一片灿烂之中，他下意识屏住了呼吸。眼前的人是他一手带大的圣子，亦是他甘愿为之奉献一生的未来君王。

 

“Master，你刚才又走神了。”Anakin小小抱怨一番，将手中的书翻过来递给他的导师。“这里，我无法理解。”青年的指尖轻点一行黑色的文字。

 

Obi-wan强迫自己从短暂的失神中挣脱出来，粗略浏览一番。“[众人皆罪，唯向主告解方得宽恕。]这句话有什么问题吗？”他问道。

 

“为什么我们生来就被定了罪？为什么要想别人乞求宽恕？”

 

Obi-wan眼睑微阖，睫毛扫过空气中的微尘。“我们的罪源于我们的知。因为有知，我们有了羞耻、好奇、爱恋。相对的，知识也诱发了我们内心的欲望、憎恨、嫉妒......”教皇的手拂过泛黄的书页。“我们知天、知地，却无法知心。”

 

“可是这些负面的情绪并非一无是处，就像光明和黑暗相辅相生，我不明白为什么你们要给它冠上‘罪’的名义？”

 

“Anakin，人并没有你想的那样美好。人与负面情感和正如执刀之人和刀的关系，刀剑并无立场，人却有。这世上有太多的人被手中的刀剑奴役，因此我们才需要信仰去约束他们的行为。向神官告解只是一种抒发自我情绪的方法，人们只是想听神官的那句‘主已降下宽恕’。”

 

“那行为和自我欺骗有什么区别？”Anakin皱眉道，“如果你真的犯了过错，为什么非要通过别人的宽恕来达成自己的救赎？”

 

“因为......”Obi-wan闭上眼，“人便是这样的生物：靠着别人的认同活下去。”

 

“我只想为自己而活，master。”Anakin的眼中闪着奇异的色彩。这位未来的国王丝毫不觉得自己说的这番话有多么惊世骇俗——尤其是他本人的未来早已被他人确定。

 

“Anakin，你不能永远一个人前行。待你高居王位，你需要有人成为你的左膀右臂。你得学会依靠他人。”Obi-wan无奈道。他的学生在这一方面非常与众不同，他错位的身份和反差巨大的人生造就了他的不合群。

 

“我有你就够了，教皇大人。”Anakin笑道，“从我九岁开始你就一直在我身边，如果我必须得依靠谁，我想那个人会是你。”

 

不，不能是我。Obi-wan在心中呐喊。他回想起先前出神时思考的事：现任国王病情加重，恐怕命不久矣。不出意外，Anakin很快就会成为史上最年轻的国王。而他的十年教导只剩下两年时间，在Anakin19岁后他必须动身前往远在国家另一端的教皇行宫。

 

教会的问题越来越严重，他不能再拖下去。

 

“......Ani，你知道我总有一天会离开你。”Obi-wan淡淡说道，合上书本。厚重的书页发出嘭的一声轻响，扰乱了空气中的浮尘。“我不仅是你的导师、监护人，更是一教之主。我除了是Master Kenobi——”

 

“——亦是众人之父，第135任教皇Obi-wan Kenobi。”

 

Anakin接过Obi-wan递过来的书。他握着书脊的手用力有些大，整个指节微微泛白。“又是因为你的教皇身份。如果你这么在意这一点，为什么要在一开始就接近我？”随着本国历史的深入学习，聪明如Anakin自然察觉到近百年教会和国王的内部矛盾。

 

他原本以为Obi-wan是不同的。他一直护着自己，在王族和教会之间斡旋。他以为Obi-wan并不拘泥于自己的教皇身份，是打从心底希望神权和王权能再次想通。

 

但现在看来他们之间还是隔着一堵名为“身份”的厚墙。

 

“我也要告解，master。”Anakin突然说道。

 

“？”Obi-wan有些吃惊地看向他。

 

“是你说让我学会依靠别人，那我便照你说的做。但是我不相信别人，毕竟我是圣子、下一任国王。”Anakin站起来，隔着木桌俯视他的导师。“我只愿意向你告解。”

 

Obi-wan的喉结上下颤动，他的眼中闪过一丝不明情绪。“好，我当你的告解对象。”尽管知道这个决定很有可能缩短他和Anakin的心灵距离，他仍然下意识地答应了Anakin的无理要求——此前从未有人提出让身份高贵的教皇本人担当告解对象。

 

Obi-wan想更了解Anakin。而他知道这个想法就是一团烈焰，迟早有一天会将他燃烧殆尽。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

一个月后，Anakin专用的告解室建成。和一般的告解室不同，这间特制的屋子并非由木头搭建，而是砖石堆砌。为了确保这间告解室的特殊使用者的安全，在不远处还专门设置了一个看守点，由教皇直属的圣殿骑士轮流看守。

 

两人约定好每周的星期五下午Anakin会来到告解室对Obi-wan进行长达一个小时的告解。

 

起初，Anakin忏悔的事都是些芝麻大点的小事：踩到女仆的脚害得她摔了一跤、把马厩里的马放跑害得仆人找了一个下午、“不小心”把Master Windu的袍子烧了......不，后面这个是件很严重的事。

 

这些事Obi-wan从来不曾听闻过，他知道Anakin是个很不安分的圣子，却没想到他会这么调皮。或许是神官们觉得这些事都无伤大雅，不愿劳烦他们本就操劳过度的教皇大人为此分心。这些事都被众人压了下去，一个字儿都没传进Obi-wan的耳朵里。

 

Anakin Skywalker在Obi-wan心中的形象越来越丰满，不再局限于“圣子Anakin”、“天选之子”，而是一个有血有肉会哭会笑的人。他会偷溜出皇宫，看着忙碌的平民露出微笑；会顶撞他看不顺眼的老师，一字一句将对方驳斥得面红耳赤；会趁着没人的时候脱下繁重的服装，只穿着一件麻布衣在绿茵里滚来滚去......

 

Anakin说得越多、Obi-wan听得越多，他便陷得越深。

 

是的，他喜欢上了小自己整整15岁的Anakin。且不说他们的身份多么特殊，这段违背伦理的感情在信奉上帝的Obi-wan看来宛如恶魔的蛊惑，一旦沉沦便会堕入深渊。

 

主说，那行苟且之事的同性者，应受烈焰之苦。

 

Obi-wan一遍又一遍告诫自己，他不能再继续这不正常的迷恋。然而随着他对Anakin了解的深入，他的学生向他彻底敞开心灵。如同甜美的毒药，他情不自禁地去接近那片神秘之地。有时Obi-wan甚至怀疑Anakin提出建造告解室只是在制造让他们深入了解的机会——而他尚未弄清对方这么做的原因。

 

他们之间总是隔着雕花木格栅。透过花纹繁琐的缝隙他们能看见彼此，却无法触碰对方。Obi-wan用这样的方法提醒自己克制这段不正常的感情。但Anakin在告解过程中总是刻意接近他，青年蓬勃的生气将他折磨得快要发疯。

 

Anakin似乎察觉到这一点，因此更乐此不疲地逗弄他的导师。

 

终于，他们之间微妙的平衡在某一天被打破。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

在告解持续两年后，19岁的Anakin对Obi-wan说道：“我喜欢上了一个人。”

 

教皇内心咯噔一下。他的心脏突然跳得很快，全身血液都沸腾起来。“咳咳，那是很正常的事，并非需要得到宽恕的东西。”他强装镇定，努力让自己看起来和往常一样。

 

“那个人是我不该爱上的人。这算是一种罪吗，master？”Anakin的声音低沉得可怕。不知为何，Obi-wan感到一阵蚀骨的寒冷透过缝隙袭上他的双腿。

 

“我......”他应该告诉Anakin有罪，但是到嘴的否定却迟迟无法脱出。他被无形的力量捂住了双唇，而那股力量他将其称之为私欲。

 

“我不知道，Anakin......”Obi-wan犹豫道，“作为你的导师和朋友，我希望你的爱情能得到好结果。但是......”

 

“但是什么？”

 

“但是我所受的教育告诉我奢求本不属于你的东西是一种贪婪，你必须尽早放弃这段感情。”Obi-wan艰难回答，“Ani，你给我出了个难题。我们的身份太特殊，并非所有事都能如你所愿。”

 

“可是爱一个人有什么错？”Anakin冷哼一声，“你的上帝竟然如此无情。”

 

“《告诫录》第十章第四节：[主说，那行苟且之事的同性者，应受烈焰之苦。]Anakin，并非所有爱都是错误，但有的爱......是蚀骨的毒药。上帝有情却不滥情，他爱世人却并不会纵容世人。”

 

“我无法认同你的、教会的观点，你们将一切都框进了划分整齐的格子里。你所谓的上帝之爱也是有偏颇的爱。在我看来他对平民的爱可没有王族的多。”

 

“Ani，不用你提醒我也我知道如今的教会问题颇多，我已经在想办法补救。”Obi-wan叹了口气，不明白他们为何会突然争执起来。“今天就到此为止吧，我不想和你在这件事上争吵。”他起身整理着装，准备离开告解室。

 

“你在逃避问题，Obi-wan。承认教义的谬误有那么难吗？”Anakin冷冷说道。“我并不觉得你的那些补救措施能从根本上解决教会的问题。当初你处理王族的谋反时便手下留情。如果不是我留了后手最终除掉残存的族人，你可能早已死于谋反者的剑下。”

 

“那些也是人，Anakin。我们是和平的维护者，不是杀戮的制造者。”Obi-wan从一开始就不赞成Anakin斩草除根的做法——尽管事实证明那些幸存者后来成了王国的巨大隐患。

 

“有些目的必须用武力来达成。”Anakin的眼中闪着冰冷的光芒。“我会证明给你看，master。我会证明给你看你所谓的‘改革’有多么不堪一击。”

 

Obi-wan抿了抿干裂的嘴唇，回答：“我今天不想谈这件事，Ani。明天就是圣耀日，我还得去安排典礼事宜。”

 

“典礼？什么典礼？”Anakin疑惑道。为什么没人告诉他圣耀日有需要教皇亲自操持的典礼？

 

“Ani，我已经教导你十年。明天我将为你行二次礼，证明你已具备继任国王的资格。”Obi-wan解释道，“典礼会在正午举行，按照惯例你需要跟随我绕王都步行至太阳彻底落下。”

 

“典礼结束之后呢？”

 

“典礼结束后......一个月内，我就会动身前往教皇行宫。”

 

Anakin脸色铁青。“你要离开我。”

 

“是的，我会离开你。”Obi-wan回答。“这也是我们最后一次告解。”

 

“明天见，圣子大人。”

 

教皇推开沉重的房门，大踏步走出告解室。纯白的肩带在空中划出白色的轨迹，他暗红的长袍似乎比以往更加阴晦。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

圣耀日，每年举行一次的盛会。在这一天所有人都会放下手上的工作，国王和教皇会和全国人民聚集在一起欢庆。在这个日子里，平民得以见到深入简出的教皇和繁忙的国王，虔诚的教徒还会穿过拥挤的人群拼命挤到教皇面前一睹他的真容。

 

这次的圣耀日注定与众不同。经过近一百年的空窗期，由此任教皇Obi-wan亲自教导十年的圣子Anakin终于迎来他的二次礼。经过这次仪式他将正式成为被上帝认可的国王继承人。

 

往日教会和王族争锋相对。教皇除了履行职责公布被选中的圣子，几乎不亲自主持二次礼。往届圣子也都拜在己方阵营的老师门下，几乎不和教皇有实质上的往来。但Obi-wan和Anakin打破了这持续百年的僵局。明眼人都看得出来教皇对他的学生倾注了全部心血，甚至为了保住他的圣子身份而狠心对延续千年的王族出手。

 

王族的势力盘根错节，却在短短三月里遭到教会的肃清。和他本人的和平理念不同，Obi-wan打起仗来丝毫不拖沓。做事果断，从不优柔寡断。借助教会对王族的不满和QUi-Gon留下的暗桩，Obi-wan迅速赢得胜利。

 

教皇借两方的矛盾既扫除了圣子在王位之路上的阻碍，更短暂压制住双方的怒火。内战分散了教会的注意力，同时也削弱了其中手握兵权的那部分人的力量。

 

这件被后世称为“大清洗”的历史事件经由史学家分析，被认为是Obi-wan为后面的宗教改革打下的基础。然而即使是教皇本人也不曾料到原本和他站在统一战线的圣子会在继任后立刻发动讨伐战，而这场内乱也阴差阳错加速了教会的倾覆。

 

当然，现在的两人还不知道今后会发生怎样的事。Obi-wan正专注于二次礼，而他的学生Anakin也尚未和自己的导师决裂。

 

“主说，这是属于你的荣光，如今我将它赐予你。”

 

Obi-wan将Anakin头上的银冠摘下，换上纯金的皇冠。颜色的更替代表圣子的成长，更昭示他未来国王的身份。

 

“愿主庇佑你一世安稳。”

 

他将常年戴在自己脖子上的十字架取下，挂在Anakin的脖子上。两旁的神官震惊不已。“大人，那是——！”Obi-wan挥手止住欲上前的人，解释道：“我已经做了决定，便不会再更改。”

 

金色的十字架有些沉重，Anakin伸手摸上耶稣像。错觉所致，他竟然觉得其上带着Obi-wan特有的体温——温暖地令人昏昏欲睡。他曾因好奇Obi-wan胸前与众不同的十字架而翻越书籍，发现每任教皇都有独属自己的十字架。教皇的十字架通常会追随主人一生，在其死后一同下葬。

 

曾有人传言十字架常年沐浴在圣光之下，因此带上了特殊的力量：预言、治疗、起死回生......当然，这个传闻一直没有得到证实。教皇的陵墓守卫森严，至今还未有人成功偷出过任何一副十字架。

 

现在，Obi-wan将这个代表了他独特身份的十字架送给了他。Anakin的心脏突然漏跳一拍。

 

“Ma......”

 

“我已不再是你的导师，你可以不用再如此称呼我。”Obi-wan沉声道。

 

“Obi-wan，我会好好保管它。”单膝跪地的Anakin抬头望向他......曾经的导师。正午的太阳恰好经过Obi-wan头顶，给这位不再年轻的教皇镀上耀眼的金光。他仿佛就是上帝的信使，高举号角吹响欢乐的圣乐。

 

“你不该如此直呼我的名讳，圣子大人。”Obi-wan说道，将宝剑递给Anakin，完成了二次礼。“吾主已告知我，再过不久你就会登上王位。你会成为万人敬仰的国王，而我会回到我的行宫继续我未完成的工作。”

 

Anakin站起来立在Obi-wan身侧，“你想和我撇清关系，Obi-wan。”他压低声音说道，“但是你做不到，master。”你一面作出疏远我的模样，一面将重要之物托付于我。Anakin在心中念道。

 

——口是心非的骗子。

 

Obi-wan稍稍抽离，拉开了两人的距离。“我必须做到。”他眨了眨眼，似乎想将眼角并不存在的泪水掩去。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

圣耀日原本是个欢乐的日子，Anakin却一点也开心不起来。不仅是因为Obi-wan绝情的举动，更因为在他们王都外围游行的过程中发生了一件意外。

 

只要是明眼人都看得出教会的腐败日益严重，被严重剥削的贫民食不果腹。穷人在破败的草屋里等待死亡的降临，富人却蜗居在金碧堂皇的府邸里花天酒地。

 

无知的穷人当然不知道位于教会顶点的教皇本人是站在他们这一边的，愚蠢地将所有仇恨集中在Obi-wan身上。他们无法得知Obi-wan整改教会时颁布的种种条规，认定这个男人是那些残害他们家庭的人渣的领头人。

 

当Obi-wan和Anakin经过王都的贫民区时，一个疯狂的女人冲到他们面前朝Obi-wan扔了一块石头。巴掌大的鹅卵石击中Obi-wan的额头，砸出一片乌青。“你这个恶魔！把我的儿子还回来！”女人的头发乱成一团，她伸出满是泥泞的双手欲拽住Obi-wan的衣袍。

 

Anakin最先反应过来，他伸手抓住女人骨瘦如柴的手臂，将她制住。“你是谁！为什么要袭击O...袭击教皇？”他问道。

 

“恶魔！恶魔！哈哈哈哈！”疯癫的女人根本不回答他的话。

 

“让我看看......你们在干什么？都退下！”Obi-wan注意到自己的亲卫队已经举起了手中的剑。“不要伤害她！”他喝令道。

 

Anakin也察觉亲卫队的举动，短暂的分神让他放松了对女人的桎梏。“哈哈哈哈哈——”女人突然使力挣脱了青年，猛地冲到其中一个骑士面前，自己撞上了那把锋利的宝剑。

 

“不！”Obi-wan出声。然而为时已晚。

 

他们草草掩埋掉女人，封锁了消息，不让任何人泄露这件事。亲卫队担心更多诸如这个女人的愚民会威胁到Obi-wan的安全，最后决定提前结束他们的游行。

 

回去的路上，两个人都非常沉默。今天，一个女人在Anakin面前死去。而他上一秒还抓着她的手，手掌还能感受到她微弱的脉搏。平民出身的他本就对这个阶层抱有一丝偏爱，不久前母亲的去世更加重了他对自己所处位置的不归属感。

 

如今，又有一个女人因为教会的腐败而失去亲人、最后失去自己的生命。究竟是多大的绝望能让一个人做出自己撞上剑刃的举动？Anakin不愿去细想女人经历了什么——那一定非常可怕而残酷。

 

Obi-wan和Anakin的房间在走廊两端，当他们走到分叉口时，本想开口道别的Obi-wan被Anakin一把拽住。

 

“为什么要和我撇清关系？”Anakin问道。他的心情糟透了，根本不管自己此刻的语气有多么无礼。

 

“你该休息了，圣子大人。”Obi-wan躲闪着他咄咄逼人的视线。“有什么事明天再说吧。”

 

“我就要在今天说明白。”Anakin紧紧攥着Obi-wan的手腕。“你知道的，对不对？你知道我喜欢你这件事！”

 

“我、我不知道......”Obi-wan仿佛一下被人抽空所有力气。他忘记了挣扎，只是失神地望着他的曾经的学生。他怎么可能知道Anakin喜欢他？他因为自己的感情饱受良知的煎熬，又怎么敢肆意揣测Anakin对他是否也怀着这样病态的感情？

 

“那我现在告诉你，我、Anakin Skywalker，喜欢你、Obi-wan Kenobi。无关年龄，无关身份。”Anakin突然一把抱住Obi-wan。女人的死让他想起面对母亲的死亡时那股巨大的无力感。只要一想到还有数万民众处在和她一样的绝望之中，Anakin几乎要喘不过气。“留下来....求你，master......”

 

“我需要你在身边，我们可以一起面对未来、一起处理教会的问题！”

 

Anakin抱着他的力气太大，Obi-wan感到自己的心仿佛也被紧紧揪住。“Ani......我不能，这是不对的。”他低声呢喃。

 

我也爱你，却无法将这句话说出口。吾主愤怒的烈火会将我的灵魂灼烧殆尽。

 

Anakin一阵恼怒，他突然按住Obi-wan的头颅，径自吻上对方紧抿的双唇。起初Obi-wan还未反应过来贴在唇上的柔软是何物，但他很快反应过来那是Anakin的嘴唇。

 

啪——

 

Anakin捂住半边脸，“你......”他失声念道，不敢相信Obi-wan会出手。

 

“我已不再是你的导师，而是教皇Kenobi。你逾越了。”Obi-wan整理一番略微凌乱的服饰，转身离开。

 

“Obi-wan！”Anakin叫住他曾经的导师。“如果你要离开，我便向教会宣战。”

 

教皇的步伐微微停顿。

 

“我会一步步摧毁你为之奉献一生的信仰——那种冷酷无情的东西，不要也罢。”

 

他继续向前走。

 

“Obi-wan！我没有在开玩笑！”

 

“......我知道。”

 

Obi-wan小声说道，消失在Anakin的视野里。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

圣耀日后第七天，国王病逝。年仅十九岁的Anakin即位，成为史上最年轻的国王。令人诧异的是教皇Obi-wan并未出席即位大典，两人也并未对此作出任何解释。

 

圣耀日后第三十天，教皇离开王都前往国家另一端的行宫。当他抵达时，新国王发动了历史上有名的“教会讨伐战”。

 

至此，持续三年的战争拉开了帷幕。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

在王国延续千年的历史中，教会讨伐战被认为是王权压倒神权的正式标志。在此之前除了著名的“血色七月”事件，双方还有无数大大小小的冲突摩擦。但它们都不足以动摇教会的根基，就连规模最大的“血色七月”也以国王身死的失败告终。

 

然而教会讨伐战一扫之前被动的颓态。民众似乎被压抑已久，这场战争恰好给了他们反抗的理由。

 

后世的史学家们沉醉于研究讨伐战的动机——就当时的权威文献看教皇和国王两人其实关系非常密切，教皇本人也支持宗教改革。究竟是什么让国王Anakin作出了宣战的举动？又究竟是什么让长于军事的教皇Obi-wan节节败退，最后战败被俘？

 

在教会彻底崩盘之前，王国的正史资料都由神官编纂、教会保存。尽管讨伐战解放了人性，仍有许多珍贵的历史资料因此消失在战火之中。而这一点恰好突显了教会对王国的掌控之深远。神官将知识牢牢锁在自己手中，以此获得超然地位。

 

国王Anakin是一位精明能干的君王，年仅十七便帮助他的导师平定了王族内乱。他体恤百姓，更不偏向任何一方贵族势力。然而正是这样一位少年英雄在即位后不久便发动了一场尚未准备好的战争。要知道当时的教会尽管已走向衰落，仍然把握着各地领主手中的一半兵力。更何况教会的人还掌握着名为知识的利器，从哪个方面看国王都应当韬光养晦、静待时机。

 

然而Anakin仍然发动了战争，仿佛有什么事打断了他的周密计划，逼迫他不得不如此做。战争使得讨伐战时期的历史断代，除非有新的文献资料出现，否则这将成为一个千古谜题。

 

在人们对此一筹莫展之际，一项重大的考古发现轰动全国，彻底解决了困扰无数史学家的动机问题。

 

在一次地质灾害中，屹立千年的皇宫部分坍塌，坍塌部位恰好是国王Anakin曾居住过的部位。清扫过程中人们发现了一个极为隐蔽的密室，且这个密室在完工后被彻底封死。似乎密室的主人根本没想过让包括自己在内的任何人进入此处。

 

在密室中考古学家发现了两本日记。经权威鉴定这两本日记的所有人正是国王Anakin以及他的导师、第135任教皇Obi-wan。日记的发现让一切问题都迎刃而解，人们终于明白国王提早发动战争的缘由——爱而不得的愤怒燃尽了他的理智。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**4月7日 晴转阴** _

__

_**我有预感，今日便是战争结束之日。** _

_**大军即将攻入教皇行宫，教会的防线也已被我全数击破。至于那些侥幸逃脱的圣殿骑士......他们数量太少，在绝对的实力面前掀不起什么大浪。** _

_**更何况，Obi-wan不会想看见他们的尸体。** _

__

_**啊，Obi-wan Kenobi......将我带到此处，教导我的master......我的■■■■■【此处用墨水涂去】** _

_**我终于要再次见到他。** _

_**在这场持续三年的博弈中我无时无刻不想见他。但双王的会面只会以一方死亡结束，待我们再见之时便是胜负揭晓之日。** _

_**显而易见，我取得了胜利。我的子民获得了身心的自由，我的国家挣脱了教会的控制。** _

_**作为国王的我应当高兴。** _

__

_**但是作为Anakin Skywalker的我呢？** _

_**■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■【此处用墨水涂去】** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

年轻的国王合上日记，将精致的鹅毛笔搁在桌上。从笔尖溢出的墨水遮住蜿蜒的木纹，留下点点斑痕。

 

Anakin握住搁在座椅旁的宝剑，其上镶着血红的宝石。他已听见账外的号角声，那是战争开始的讯号——也是结束的标志。很快，他的铁骑将踏入辉煌的宫殿，将敌军的最高指挥者带到他的面前。

 

他记得这颗宝石还是Obi-wan送给他的18岁成人礼。后来经他多方打听才知道这与众不同的红色是对方的血所致——Obi-wan不知用了什么办法，让自己的血液渗入原本透明的水晶里，最后一点一滴打磨出这块圆润的石头。

 

教皇还真是无所不能的上帝代言人。Anakin自嘲地想。当他用这把剑挥向Obi-wan时，他的导师会用怎样的眼神看待这颗宝石？

 

“陛下！我们已攻破城门！”一个传令兵冲进营帐，带来了这个令人愉悦的消息。

 

Anakin抬头看向传令兵，他的视线扫过士兵身上沉重的锁子甲。银色的锁甲在略昏暗的营帐内发出点点星光。

 

Anakin不由得回忆起当初他跟随剑术大师Master Windu第一次练习时，自己也穿了件笨重可笑的锁子甲。那时Obi-wan正坐在树荫下看他们练剑，他的手中捧着一本书，微风虚抚，将轻薄的书页吹翻。

 

那是本什么书？Anakin绞尽脑汁想着，试图补全脑内模糊的记忆。然而他的脑中充斥着木剑碰撞的声音和那天耀眼的阳光......以及静静看着他的Obi-wan。

 

那是本什么书？Obi-wan在看什么书？

 

书...书......

 

“传令下去，封锁所有退路，不要让任何一个神官逃脱——更不能杀掉他们！”Anakin吩咐道，“越靠近行宫，人们对教会的依赖程度就越高。神官的死亡可能会引发当地民众的激烈反抗，不到万不得已不要用武力强制镇压。”

 

“是，陛下。”传令兵顿了顿，有些犹豫地开口：“还有一件事......Tano将军已经抓住教皇。”

 

Anakin拿着剑的手一抖。

 

“他没有逃？”他问道。

 

“没有。我们攻入行宫时，除了教皇本人整个宫殿的神官都跑得没了踪影。他没有作出一点反抗，似乎就在等我们来抓他。”

 

“我明白了，你下去吧。”Anakin挥手遣走传令兵，随后走出营帐。

 

明明才4月，整个天空却被黑压压的乌云笼罩。上帝仿佛预感到自己在凡间的居所正在被渺小的人类侵袭，即将降下属于他的愤怒——但也只是仿佛。

 

Anakin抬头望着压抑的天空。记忆中那个下午的阳光不复存在，如今只剩下一片混沌。

 

他想起来了，Obi-wan拿着的那本书是《告诫录》。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_4月7日 晴转阴_ **

****

**_今天是我战败的日子。_ **

**_写下这句话时，我竟感到一丝好笑。一个人竟然能如此坦荡地在日记中记录自己的失败，还为此感到可笑。_ **

**_然而我并不觉得自己的失败是一件可耻的事。我由衷地感谢主宽恕我的私心，得以将胜利赐予■■■■■■【此处用墨水涂去】_ **

**_Anakin是对的，我的想法太天真。直到开战我才发现教会的问题已不是简单的改革可以解决的。_ **

**_朽木尚可雕琢。但当它的内部都被腐蚀殆尽，如何剔除都无法去除污秽。那便只能用火焰将其灼烧殆尽。_ **

**_而那灰烬之上，将会孕育出新的树木。_ **

**_我希望下一个教会，能吸取上一代的教训。_ **

**_在那之前，作为旧时代的我将■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■【此处用墨水涂去】_ **

****

**_Anakin，我多希望我和你之间的隔阂只有教会、没有其他，更没有■■■■■■■【此处用墨水涂去】_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“谢谢你，Ahsoka。”Obi-wan放下鹅毛笔，对身前年轻的将军说道。

 

“没什么可谢的，Obi-wan，一只鹅毛笔罢了。”将军回答。“我很抱歉如今必须让你以这样的形态面对A....面对陛下。”作为Obi-wan的记名学生，她对这位不同寻常的教皇颇有好感，因此主动承担了抓捕他的任务。

 

如果是她来动手，至少Obi-wan还有一只笔可以写他的日记。

 

“我有一件不情之请。”Obi-wan将厚实的日记本递给她。“等.....”他斟酌措辞，最后仍然没有说出那个单词，“你和Anakin情同手足，应该很熟悉他的居所。等一切结束后，请将我的日记藏在Anakin的房间里。但是绝对、绝对不能被他发现。”

 

“为什么？”Ahsoka小心接过日记本，“如果你不想让他发现，大可让我把它藏在别的地，或者烧了它。”

 

“我不知道，Ahsoka......”Obi-wan叹息道，“就当是满足我的一个小小的愿望，让我能一直陪在他身边——哪怕那只是我的日记。”

 

将军还想说些什么，门口的脚步声却打断了她未出口的话。她宣誓效忠的国王已经到来。

 

“我会帮你藏好它的，放心吧。”Ahsoka压低声音小声说道，对Obi-wan眨了眨眼。她迅速将日记藏在宽大的斗篷里，转身面对来者。Ahsoka朝Anakin行了一礼：“陛下。”态度恭维，语气诚恳。

 

尽管私底下他们关系很好，在众多士兵面前Ahsoka仍然要做足礼数——虽然她最讨厌的就是这些东西。“教皇Obi-wan Kenobi已被我们擒拿。”

 

“他在哪儿？”Anakin询问道。

 

空气里弥漫着烈火的味道。

 

Ahsoka移开身体，露出身后高坐在宝座之上的教皇。他仍如三年前Anakin见到他的那样光鲜亮丽，暗红的长袍衬得他金色的头发越发耀眼。白镶金的肩带安静垂落胸前，头顶的皇冠璀璨如星。

 

即使已身为阶下囚，Obi-wan仍然保持着身为教皇的尊严。他坐在那儿，仿佛上帝怜悯注视他的子民。

 

平静自然，欣然赴死。

 

“你们都出去。Ahsoka，带领众人去追捕残余的神官。他们身怀我国的宝贵知识，决不能流落至外。”Anakin走到Obi-wan面前。Ahsoka看到他手中握着宝剑，自然也窥见他眼底压抑的愤怒。

 

“Anakin！他是教导了你十年的人！”Ahsoka小声提醒，将手放在国王肩上。“别做傻事！”尽管因为教会的不公判决，Ahsoka毅然决然叛逃教会、转入国王阵营。面对Anakin可能将对Obi-wan做的事，她仍然无法做到袖手旁观。

 

“Tano将军，我不想将每一条命令都说第二遍。”Anakin望向Ahsoka。

 

“我....我明白了。”Ahsoka咬紧下唇，带着在场除了Anakin和Obi-wan外的所有人离开了殿堂。当她走到门口时，关门的声音大得震落一地灰尘。

 

“又见面了，Obi-wan。”Anakin踏上台阶，来到教皇面前。时隔三年，他和Obi-wan再次同处一室。

 

金色的十字架随着国王的动作从怀中滑出。恍惚间，Obi-wan感受到那十字架上浓郁的神圣气息——和国王的气息混在一起，不分你我。

 

他一时失神。

 

“A......”Obi-wan将那个名字硬生生卡在喉间，“你赢得了胜利，国王陛下。”最终他也只说了这种话。

 

“为什么不叫我的名字？”Anakin抓住Obi-wan的手腕——比记忆中纤细许多——国王将他的导师拽离宝座，转身走下台阶。Obi-wan并未反抗——也可能是反抗的力度小得可以忽略不计——他被狠狠摔在地上，纯白的肩带很快染上显眼的污渍。

 

Anakin拿出一卷赞颂教皇的诗篇，转身坐到原本属于Obi-wan的宝座上。

 

“既然你不愿叫，便让我来说。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“你瞧，我已经证明了你是错的，master。”

 

Anakin将Obi-wan压在地上，使其背靠自己。他一只手压住对方的肩骨，另一只手粗暴扯开昂贵却脆弱的布料。“你的主并没有来救你，你又何必死守愚蠢的信条不放。”

 

“并非吾主见死不救，Anakin。”Obi-wan终于叫了国王的名字。“这场战争正是他的期盼、他期待已久的革新。”当初在他预见到下一任圣子是一个贫民男孩时，他便隐约猜到上帝恐怕也对惹人诟病的教会颇为不满。

 

上帝需要革新，因此Anakin成为了圣子——抑或说主最重要的棋子。

 

“你的教导呢？你和我十年的相处也是主的意志？”Anakin逼问道，五指用力。Obi-wan的脊背彻底显露。“你对我好也只是因为你的主.....？这是什么！”他的声音突然拔高。语音微颤，透着十足的愤怒。

 

他看见了什么？

 

Obi-wan的背上遍布狰狞的伤疤，每一条都足有一指来宽。可怖的鞭痕侵占了他的整个背部，Anakin竟找不出一块完好的皮肤。

 

“是谁！是谁对你做的！？”

 

“这是我对自己施与的惩罚。”Obi-wan的手覆上那可怕的疤痕。“我犯了不可饶恕的罪。”

 

“你....爱我。”Anakin猜到了对方话里潜藏的涵义。“而你竟然将这当做不可饶恕的罪？！”愤怒的烈火烧遍了他的整个身体。“根本不是教会的原因，是因为你爱我！所以你才选择离开我？”

 

国王的双手狠狠扼住身下人的脖颈，只要再一用力他就能杀死对方。“你爱我！而你竟然不敢承认这一点！还拒绝我！”

 

“I hate you！！！”

 

Obi-wan微微抬眼，从他的角度正好可以看见王座后斑斓彩窗中的上帝。

 

吾主，我终于还是走到了这一步。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Qui-Gon死的时候，Obi-wan就坐在他的床边。他亲眼目睹了自己导师的离去，并为此落泪。

 

他想质问上帝为何要赋予教皇这样的能力。他不畏惧死亡，却害怕预知死亡。他不知道如何面对既定的命运。当他有重要的朋友、亲人......也许还有爱人......他要如何告诉他们他即将离去？

 

如果他不说，他又该如何强颜欢笑、假装明天醒来仍能看见他们？

 

Obi-wan不敢去想当自己的那一天来临时，会是怎样的感受。如今他被迫面对这一切。这是每任教皇必须经历的事。Qui-Gon曾如此告诉他。我没什么可以帮你的，只能提醒你：学会放下。

 

现在，他终于体会到当年Qui-Gon的感受。原来这就是预知死亡的感觉：遗憾、悔恨、不舍。

 

今日，他将迎来主的审判。

 

《告诫录》第十章第四节：[主说，那行苟且之事的同性者，应受烈焰之苦。]

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Anakin醒来时，发觉原本躺在他怀里的人失去了踪影。

 

Obi-wan不见了。

 

他已记不清自己是什么时候被Obi-wan打昏的。也许是进入高潮的那一瞬间他放松了警惕，给了对方可乘之机。“Obi-wan！”他大声叫道，面向王座。

 

Anakin突然屏住呼吸。

 

昔日的教皇站在彩窗之下，他的头顶正是威严的上帝。暗红的长袍已被褪下，只剩下白色的长袍挂在他身上。

 

“Anakin，我从没想过要骗你。我的确犯了不可饶恕之罪。身为信奉上帝的教皇，我爱上了身为同性的你。”

 

Anakin再次闻到空气里那股讨厌的烈火味。

 

“我知道自己会因此受到上帝的审判，因此我将我的死亡选在这一天。”

 

Obi-wan的脚边突然迸出火花。

 

“烈火将会燃尽一切污秽，给王国带来新生。”

 

Anakin想靠近Obi-wan，却发现一股无形的力量擒住了他。这股力量是来自上帝的旨意、来自他最痛恨的命运。

 

“I loved you.”

 

国王看着火焰攀上他所爱的男人。先是衣摆，再是大腿、胯部、胸口......最后弥漫至他的脸庞。火舌尽情舔舐他的肌肤，所过之处留下暗赭色的烧痕。男人呜咽一声，将喉间因炙烤带来的疼痛吞回肚里，等待生命中最后的时刻来临。

 

随着时间的推移，火焰将他的喉咙也完全吞噬。现在他连一句告别的话语都无法说出。

 

——但他已无话可说。

 

终于，火焰熄灭了。精美的花窗下散落了一地灰烬。

 

国王的双眼干涩胀痛，在第一滴眼泪滑落颈间时恢复了自由。

 

他征战四方，杀敌无数——却连踏出那小小的一步都做不到。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

根据教皇Obi-wan和国王Anakin的日记，史学家们终于弄清教会讨伐战的始末。同时他们一直怀疑的“此二人之间有不同寻常的感情”一事也得到佐证。

 

Obi-wan的日记止于教会讨伐战胜利的那一日，Anakin的日记却未结束。从国王的日记中，众人得知了又一个更惊天动地的事实——被认定死于“烈焰审判”的教皇Obi-wan其实根本没有真的死去。

 

曾有人传言十字架常年沐浴在圣光之下，因此带上了特殊的力量：预言、治疗、起死回生......当然，这个传闻一直没有得到证实。教皇的陵墓守卫森严，至今还未有人成功偷出过任何一副十字架。

 

但是最后一任教皇Obi-wan的十字架并未随其下葬，而是在二次礼上赠予了他的学生Anakin。

 

在Anakin的日记中，他如此写道：“他送我的十字架突然发出耀眼的光芒，白光盖过了火焰。待我回过神来，他就站在那儿——站在灰烬之上望着我。”

 

日记记载获得重生的Obi-wan化名为Ben，待在Anakin身边辅佐他。而那个时期最著名的同名者创立了新教，摒除了旧教会的弊端，使得王国的神王两权再次平衡。

 

究竟这个Ben是否是死而复生的Obi-wan？日记没有阐明。

 

国王的记载到后面全部变成两人的生活记事，琐碎却甜蜜。日记截止于Ben的病逝，Anakin在末尾如此写：“我爱他，他也爱我。这已经足够。”

 

原本被用来佐证禁忌之恋不为天地所容的“烈焰审判”真相竟然是如此，消息一出举国沸腾。此后近百年掀起了一场轰轰烈烈的性向解放运动。

 

旧教会最后一任教皇Obi-wan Kenobi因此被世人称作爱与忠诚的捍卫者，他和Anakin惊世骇俗的爱情在坊间更是流传甚广。多年后，著名剧作家将其改编并搬上舞台，将其取名《罪与罚》。该剧一上演便大获成功，成为最著名的歌剧之一。

 

曾有人如此评价他们的故事：历史限定了他们的肉体，却无法抑制他们的爱情。

 

这是一段跨越时间的故事。

 

你，也是他的听众之一。


	2. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外万字车

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 番外为万字车！车！有强X情节请注意避雷！！！  
> 有信仰的小可爱也请慎看！！！

番外

 

 

“从什么时候开始的？”

 

“什么？”

 

“喜欢......我是说，那种喜欢。”

 

“很久以前。”

 

“多久以前？”

 

“很久以前......”

 

 

 

 

 

 

在Anakin的记忆中，童年被母亲占据，青年则被Obi-wan填满。如果有人问他什么时候喜欢上Obi-wan的，可能连他也无法准确回答。当你和某人相处太久，连时间也被模糊了界限。

 

但他记得很清楚，他第一次想象Obi-wan的模样自慰是在16岁。

 

也许是童年贫苦生活导致的轻微营养不良，Anakin的青春期来得较晚。13岁那年他第一次梦遗，以为“返青还童”变成了会尿床的小屁孩——当然那时候他也确实就是个小屁孩。羞耻至极的圣子扯了床单一个人在后花园的小角落里偷偷清洗，然后被来寻失踪圣子的教皇逮了个正着。

 

被撞破丑事的Anakin甚至来不及想为什么Obi-wan又能找到他，将濡湿的床单揉成一团背在身后。“M....master！”因为紧张，说话还有些磕巴。尽管在飞快长高，Anakin瘦小的身躯仍然遮不住那一团白色。Obi-wan低头瞥了一眼，轻描淡写地甩出一句话。

 

“你遗精了？”

 

“？！”

 

Anakin少见地露出窘迫的神情。他并不知道什么是遗精，但直觉告诉他Obi-wan说的没错。年轻的教皇走到他身旁，“我差点忘了，你已近成年。”他伸手拍了拍Anakin的肩膀，不似以前还是孩童时的摸头。

 

随后Anakin过了那几年最魔幻的一个上午。他被迫听Obi-wan科普各种性知识和身体常识，要命的是他的导师似乎还嫌不够直接给他列了一个“小黄书清单”。当然，这些书在以后发挥了很大作用，Anakin将书里的姿势全部实践了个遍——和Obi-wan一起。

 

“课程”快结束时，Obi-wan再次扔出一个重磅炸弹。这次他似乎也有些尴尬，耳根微微泛红。“如果、你再出现这种状况，你可以试试......”他的舌头在口腔里微微颤动，似乎在甄选合适的形容，“......自我纾解。”

 

“我不明白，我要怎么做？”Anakin问。这次Obi-wan不再有问必答。他轻咳一声说道，“去书里找答案吧。”然后几乎是逃也似的离开了花园。

 

随后Anakin读完了清单上的所有书，也知道了Obi-wan说的自我纾解是什么——通常人们直接称其为自慰。Obi-wan是特别的，他没有像那些古板苛刻的教授对性避之不谈，更没有将它看做“忤逆上帝的不洁”。他告诉Anakin性是生命的缔造者，是最原始的本能。

 

——它是最原始的欲望，也可以成为最纯洁的爱慕。

 

这就是Anakin的性启蒙，整体正经，有点荒诞，还有些晦涩。

 

最初三年，Anakin和所有处在旺盛青春期的青少年一样会想象少女曼妙的身材和挺翘的臀部达到高潮。但16岁那一年，一切都不一样了。以往的所有幻想都不起作用，哪怕手指再灵活也无法达到真正的高潮。

 

某个下午他和Obi-wan面对面坐在红木桌的两边，阳光透过窗户落在泛黄的书页上，形成长短不一的暗色条纹。Obi-wan放下批改文件的鹅毛笔，起身走到他身旁检查学习情况。他靠近Anakin，胸前的金色十字架悬挂垂下，轻轻贴上小臂。

 

一股清凉激得Anakin浑身一颤。Obi-wan靠得如此之近，近得Anakin能闻见他身上特有的味道。教皇的衣物都被特别熏香过，但Obi-wan穿上它们时，那股刺鼻浓郁的香味被笔墨中和，成了连Anakin也说不出的怪异气味。

 

他猛地站起来，冲出房间，留下一脸茫然的Obi-wan。

 

Anakin在空荡的走廊上一路狂奔，一直跑到自己的房间才停下。他猛地拽开房门，砰地一声把它锁上。年轻的圣子靠坐在床沿，仰头枕着柔软的床褥。他伸出双手解开了长裤，慢慢抚上炙热的性器。

 

早在一个月以前，Anakin便发觉这场缓慢的异变。他不再关注异性，将更多注意力放在他的导师身上。Obi-wan金色的头发在阳光下烨烨生辉、Obi-wan金色的十字架在胸前晃出完美的1/4圆弧、Obi-wan金色的肩带铜饰互相碰撞、裹入暗红色的长袍会发出清脆的叮咛声......

 

Obi-wan的一切都令他着迷。

 

Anakin的手指覆上铃口，敏感的皮肤一经指腹的触碰便惹来电击般的快感。今日压抑了一个月的冲动都被Obi-wan的一个动作引出。他闭上眼，咬紧下唇，极力克制自己不呻吟出声。

 

Obi-wan是将他带进这个世界的引子，是为他戴上银冠的教皇，是他的导师。每当他靠近Anakin，从鼻尖扩散的热气会扑上耳鬓。最开始Anakin仅仅只会微微愣神，后来事态愈演愈烈，如今光是Obi-wan亲昵的肢体接触便能让Anakin有反应。

 

——它是最原始的欲望，也可以成为最纯洁的爱慕。

 

Anakin一片漆黑的视野里开始浮现Obi-wan的身影，他仍如印象中那样穿着繁琐的教皇服饰。Anakin不喜欢那层层布料，它们如同枷锁将Obi-wan锁入那个万人之上的位子。他想扯掉那些东西，他要撕毁一切阻碍。

 

脑海中的那个Obi-wan面对着他，面露疑惑。他看见一双手慢慢逼近了对方，每一根骨节，每一篇皮肤都是属于他的。这是他的手，而这双手紧紧揪住Obi-wan雪白的肩带，将它们粗暴扯下。

 

阴茎微微颤动，又胀大一圈。滚烫的温度几乎将Anakin从幻想中拉出。他操纵手指上下撸动，亦如曾做过的无数次那样。他再次沉入幻想中，如今那双手已经将碍事的衣物尽数褪去。在一片模糊中他将Obi-wan推翻在地，他甚至看见了那双灰蓝色的眼睛里深藏的惊讶，拒绝意味浓厚。

 

——Anakin，停下。

 

Obi-wan的声音在他耳边回响，沉稳地正如一位可敬的教皇。但Anakin不想停下。Obi-wan总是和他保持一定距离，每当他以为要接近他时，对方又一挥手清除了所有努力，缩回原本的位置。

 

——Ani....停下！

 

现在那声沉稳的警告变成慌张的叫喊。Anakin的手指撸动阴茎的速度明显加快，而脑海中的Obi-wan也被他翻过身压在了身下。往日的庄重荡然无存，如今他和其他人一样张皇失措。Anakin想象着他的手穿过光滑的肌肤，滑入股间。

 

——不、不行！求你......

 

Obi-wan的声音带上一丝哭腔，这更加深了Anakin高涨的性欲。他低声喘息，握住性器的手仿佛能感受到Obi-wan温热的身躯。

 

Anakin并非不清楚同性之间做爱的方式，这三年他看得书可不止Obi-wan清单上的那些。但他迄今为止还没有过真实体验——不论男女——拜正直的Obi-wan耳濡目染所赐，Anakin希望自己的初次对象是一个他真心相爱的人。但此刻Anakin感到前所未有的压力。Obi-wan不是普通人，更不是一个女人。

 

他是教皇。

 

Anakin的呼吸愈加急促，他想象自己如何将滚烫的阴茎放入Obi-wan体内，想象年长者在他身下哭泣的模样，想象汗水顺着发尖滴落在对方光洁脊背上的景致。他低吟一声，阴茎在手中弹跳几下，射出粘稠的白液。

 

一阵白光闪过，视野中赤裸的身躯迅速消弭。Anakin睁开眼，房间里只有他一个人。指间的粘腻提醒他之前的一切都不过是他的一厢情愿，他从未真正尝过Obi-wan唇舌的味道。

 

Anakin突然庆幸Obi-wan没有追来。如果是别的人可能会因种种原因来寻他，但Obi-wan不会。他不会过多刺探Anakin的内心，会给予他相当程度上的思想自由。换句话说他从未主动接触Anakin的意识深处，仿佛那是什么洪水猛兽。

 

这样看似信任的相处方式却令Anakin烦躁。他多么希望Obi-wan会开口询问他最近的异常，但迟迟等不来那句疑问。Obi-wan注意到了他的异常，他明明注意到了，却选择保持沉默。似乎沉默对他而言是最好的解决方法，也是信任的一种表现。

 

可是Anakin不想要这种沉默。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

他们的第一次算不上美好的回忆，甚至可说是“不堪回首”。被愤怒驱使的国王将战败的教皇压在身下，给予的疼痛比快感更多。Anakin看着Obi-wan伤痕累累的背部，仿佛自己的所属物被他人冒犯般焦躁。

 

“每次、每次我透过那扇该死的窗子看你，我都恨不得挥剑劈开它们。”Anakin的膝盖压住Obi-wan的手腕，双手扼住对方的脖颈。“可是你从没看过我一眼，哪怕一眼！”

 

Obi-wan总是低头凝望脚下乏味的砖纹，偶尔抬起来看向窗外的景色。他留给Anakin的永远都是暗红帽沿下微翘的金发。每次告解的两小时中，Anakin无数次想开口叫Obi-wan看他，可一次也没有说出口。

 

那扇隔窗分开的不止空间，还有Obi-wan的内心世界。

 

“Anakin，我的身份不容许我随心所欲。”Obi-wan的下巴枕在冰冷的地板上，后背暴露在外令他不由一颤。“我们不能......”

 

“为什么不能！”Anakin嘶吼道，“你爱我！承认这一点有那么难吗？你是人，不是神！为什么不能给自己爱的权利......”他将头埋在Obi-wan颈间，鼻尖满是教皇身上萦绕的苦涩味。

 

一声轻叹重重击在Anakin心上。“没有那么简单，Anakin。我不是神，信徒却认我为神。”Obi-wan闭上眼，“这是不可脱卸的责任。”

 

“说了那么多你还是不愿意放弃那个可笑的身份。”Anakin冷笑一声，伸手揪住Obi-wan的头发，令他微微后仰。“根本不是因为你身为教皇，而是你拒绝爱人。你害怕直面自己的感情会被打上‘罪恶’、‘不洁’的烙印，带着背叛主的愧疚度过余生。”

 

他突然起身，单手扣住Obi-wan的脖子将他半拽半拉带到华丽的王座前。“和我相比，你才是懦弱的那一方。”

 

“唔...”Obi-wan被Anakin一甩，额头径直撞上扶手边角。他双手攀上扶手，半个身子都挂在纯金的座位上。曾几何时他衣着整洁端坐在此接受信徒的注目，如今他的长袍被染成灰色，额角几滴鲜血沿着眉骨、眼睑、颧骨一路滑下，蜿蜒的血迹将整张脸分割成破碎的两部分。

 

他转过头看向Anakin，“你说得对，Anakin，我不敢面对这段感情。我......我很抱歉。”他低下头，在身为敌人的Anakin面前低下头。然而获得胜利的国王内心没有一丝一毫的欣喜，这场内战损耗甚多，更反映神王两权不可调和的矛盾。他打败了腐朽的教会，甚至抓住了高高在上的教皇。他现在能对Obi-wan做任何事。

 

然而他依旧得不到Obi-wan的承认。“你根本就没有在认真迎击我。”Anakin欺身上前，将Obi-wan困在王座之间。“这场战争也在你的计划之中？你想借我之手彻底铲除教会？当初提议和平改革的可是你，如今却和我一样选择了武力手段？”

 

“大势所趋。”Obi-wan回答。鲜血蹭上他洁白的衣领，将那一片染上棕褐色的污渍。他这副狼狈样尽数落入Anakin眼中，血腥味更激发了这位征战沙场多年的国王心中的躁动。他伸手覆上Obi-wan的脸颊，俯身吻上觊觎已久的双唇。

 

他终于品尝到Obi-wan唇齿的味道。

 

Obi-wan被这突然的吻惊到，和Anakin先前的侵略性举动不同，这个吻更像情人间的耳鬓厮磨，甚至带着一丝不确定和担忧。然而他还是下意识往后退了一点，赤裸的背部抵上冰冷的王座。分离的嘴唇扯出一两根纤细的丝线，如同两人藕断丝连的关系纠缠不清。

 

Obi-wan后退的举动显然激怒了Anakin，他捏紧对方的双肩，将他禁锢在原地动弹不得。“不要拒绝我！你不能拒绝我！”这次他直接咬上Obi-wan的下唇，任血腥味在交缠的唇舌间流窜。“呜.....！”Obi-wan感到口腔内脆弱的粘膜被Anakin的舌尖粗暴舔舐，仿佛自己的每一寸呼吸也被这迅猛的攻势击溃。

 

Anakin就着亲吻——或者说噬咬——的姿势一把扯开Obi-wan本就破碎的衣袍，背后长剑劈开的裂口让他轻易就将碍事的布料从Obi-wan胸前剥离，褪至腰际。如今这位万众敬仰的教皇全身近乎赤裸，仅有腰间的袍子遮挡一二。

 

反观Anakin，他仅仅脱去了沉重的盔甲，金色的十字架在胸前轻晃。Anakin放开Obi-wan红肿的嘴唇，顺着若隐若现的锁骨一路吻到胸膛。Obi-wan伸手紧攥Anakin腰间的衣物，慌忙道：“Anakin！不......”尽管知道自己无法阻止这一切发生，Obi-wan仍做着最后的抵抗。

 

Anakin早已厌烦Obi-wan无休止的反抗，他抬手捂住那张欲言又止的嘴，修长的三指探入口腔，狠狠揪住柔软的舌头。来不及咽回的津液从Obi-wan的嘴角溢出，濡湿了Anakin抵在下颚的拇指。

 

“唔....唔嗯......！”Obi-wan的舌尖抵住指节，试图挣脱Anakin的掌控。国王突然拔出手指，揪住下颚再次吻上对方。稍稍退缩的舌头被他脱出口腔，被迫与之纠缠。Anakin倾略性的动作令Obi-wan除了呼吸什么也不能做。

 

吻到最后Anakin的力道越来越大，如同一只野兽抓住猎物尽情撕咬。Obi-wan被他抓住的肩膀和下颚隐隐作痛，恍惚间甚至能听见骨头咔擦作响的声音。待到Anakin放开Obi-wan时，他剧烈咳嗽起来，像是要把挤压在胸口的抑郁都咳出来似的。

 

Anakin再次捂住Obi-wan的嘴，将喘息也尽数掩去。他顺着Obi-wan的脖子一路向下，所过之处布满青紫的咬痕。他的力度实在太大，Obi-wan的眼角不自觉渗出几滴生理泪水。他和Anakin一样，骨子里流淌着战士的血液，本该不畏这点痛苦。然而教皇的王座、战败和Anakin，三者糅合在一起，对他精神层面的冲击是肉体的百倍。

 

他倾心教导的学生，如今对他露出了獠牙。

 

Anakin将Obi-wan整个人提起坐在王座上，空闲的手则将长裤褪至脚踝，粗暴扯掉丢至地上。狭小的空间和逼近的身躯迫使年长者双腿收拢，下意识放在身体两侧，从远处看仿佛像自己在邀请对方直接操入。

 

“疼痛让你兴奋吗，Obi-wan？”Anakin径直握住暴露在外的性器，猛地收紧。脆弱部位被攻击让Obi-wan倒抽一口冷气，蚀骨的疼痛惊得他全身一颤，双手攥紧Anakin的脊背。他想开口否认，却无法说话。唇舌被炽热的手掌封住，稍稍一动就会迎来更紧的束缚。

 

此时的Obi-wan比任何时候都要无助、脆弱。他不再是Anakin记忆中那个总是走在他前面的高大身影，亦非剑术练习时招式完美的御敌大师。他现在甚至拿不起一把普通的钢剑。背部的狰狞伤疤削弱了他原本强健的体魄，Anakin握住他手腕时也故意用上了最大的力气，伤至筋骨。

 

为了防止Obi-wan逃脱——尽管他知道他不会逃——也许还为了发泄延续三年的怒火，Anakin用最快也最残暴的方式折断了Obi-wan的羽翼，至少最近一周他都无法单独逃跑。

 

Anakin并非不了解必要的前戏，也知道适当爱抚对象能起到意想不到的效果。但此时他刚穿越战场，搁置一旁的剑上鲜血尚温。他的血液在血管中奔流，燥热难耐；而他的灵魂在叫嚣着：撕裂他！进入他！

 

Obi-wan的嘴终于重获自由，他刚想说些什么，却被身下突如其来的剧痛打断思绪。像是有人将一根木桩钉入他的体内，一瞬间的刺痛后随之而来的是浪潮般的极苦。接下来的几秒Obi-wan忘记了呼吸，哪怕窒息感也无法磨掉下身的疼痛。

 

“啊——！！”率先打破宁静的是从Obi-wan喉间蹦出的嘶吼，如同一只濒死的鸟在生命的最后一刻发出的哀鸣，每一声都是泣血的呐喊。Obi-wan双眼发黑，原本抓着Anakin的手也从背上滑下。

 

“唔嗯......”强行进入令Anakin也承受了不小的痛苦。他没有经过任何润滑就操入了Obi-wan的后穴，皮制长裤擦过柔嫩的大腿根部时还留下了鲜红的印记。本不该被用来容纳阴茎的小穴骤然收缩，妄图将才进入一小截的性器推出体外。

 

和肉体的疼痛相对的是Anakin意识层面的极度兴奋，似乎痛苦也只不过是一点儿强力催化剂。进入Obi-wan这个认识让他的灵魂都为之颤栗，渴求了多年的人终于被他抓住、压在身下；他胀痛的阴茎终于进入了那片少年时便浮想联翩的境地，得以对身下人予取予求。

 

有什么温热湿润的东西覆上Anakin的阴茎，淡淡的血腥味涌上鼻尖。他挺动腰肢，稍稍退出一点，随即更加用力得捅入肉穴。Obi-wan的嘴角泻出虚弱的呻吟，到最后极度的苦痛将呻吟也磨碎，只剩下微弱的喘息。

 

借助鲜血的润滑，阴茎的进出稍微容易一点，但紧致的后穴仍让Anakin寸步难行。他将Obi-wan的双腿高举过肩，双手撑住两端扶手。他咬上Obi-wan的耳廓，在对方耳边低语：“放松，master......我可不想你在这时候昏过去。”

 

“......”Obi-wan闭上眼，紧皱的眉头和额角的汗水昭示他正忍耐着极大的痛苦。Anakin见他不回话，继续说道：“我从没来过这，这个属于教皇的地方......这个传说中离上帝最近的地方，我踏进来的那一刻便是它覆灭之日”他不再管Obi-wan是否会听从他的话放下抵抗，炙热的阴茎在后穴里深入浅出，每一次进入似乎都比上一次更深入内部。

 

“我正在属于你的位子上操你，教皇大人。”Anakin的语气突然激动起来，“看着我！Obi-wan！看我如何占有你！而你万能的主只是默默注视这一切！”他将Obi-wan死死钉在王座上，在上帝的注目下操着祂在人世的代理。

 

“为什么不看我，Obi-wan.......”

 

在痛苦和欢愉的双重刺激下，Anakin达到了高潮。模糊间Obi-wan似乎抬手抱住了他，那双他再熟悉不过的手抚上他的脸颊，又滑至颈侧——

 

啪——

 

他失去了意识。

 

那之后的事是Anakin一辈子的梦魇。火中的Obi-wan一直看着他，哪怕被烈火灼烧也没有发出一声哀鸣。他最喜欢的灰蓝色眼睛凝视着他，直到火花吞噬了它们。Obi-wan一直在看他，只是Anakin没有察觉。

 

Obi-wan就是这样一个人，他永远不会告诉Anakin他有多爱他，结果留他一人在日复一日的欺瞒中成长。

 

所以当Obi-wan再次出现在他面前时，Anakin丢掉了一切：怨怒、自尊、身份......他又成了那个除了母亲一无所有的男孩，对一切都充满善意。他慌忙跑向Obi-wan，在他面前跪下，时隔多年再次放声痛哭。

 

瞧，他们的第一次并不美好，每一秒都充斥着暴力和鲜血。以至于当他们再次躺在同一张床上Anakin甚至不敢触碰Obi-wan的脸。但Obi-wan选择了包容，如同曾做过的无数次那样。

 

这样“不堪回首”的第一次，却是他们对彼此坦诚的开始。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

有了惨痛的第一次，第二次总不会太顺利。Anakin绝口不提往事，却又抑制不住想触碰Obi-wan。因此国王身边的人发觉他们的陛下越来越喜怒不定，一会儿露出渴望的神情一会儿又一脸沮丧。

 

在目睹Anakin多次“发神经”后年轻却十分聪慧的Tano将军决定先发制人，趁Anakin外出平定内战余波的间隙单独找到了Obi-wan。

 

“噗......我就说他这段时间怎么老躲着我，原来是因为这个。”Obi-wan示意Ahsoka坐在他身旁，对她说道：“不用担心，Ani只是缺乏安全感和一点必要的自信。”他看向手中的书籍，沉吟片刻，开口道：“或许我们可以给他准备一个惊喜。”

 

“惊喜？什么惊喜？”Ahsoka的双眼骤然发亮。Obi-wan笑了笑，凑近Ahsoka在她耳边低语几句。

 

末了，两人相视一笑。

 

彼时在战场上厮杀的Anakin对这个计划一无所知。当他三个月后回到皇宫时，迎接他的是早已搭建完工的告解室。每一块地砖、每一面石墙都尽可能贴近两人记忆中的那个房间。在那个房间，Anakin对Obi-wan敞开心扉，也第一次对Obi-wan坦白他喜欢上了某人。

 

在Obi-wan前往行宫后Anakin一把火烧掉了所有和教皇有关的东西，原本的告解室也被悉数毁去，残存的石料基柱至今还躺在花园某处任茂盛苍翠的藤蔓将其遮蔽。哪怕Obi-wan回来后Anakin也不敢再去那片地方，他害怕过去，正如害怕Obi-wan会排斥对他作出那般行径的自己。

 

所以当他被Obi-wan牵着来到这间告解室门前时，他的声音都有些颤抖。“这是什么？”他轻声问道，紧紧握住Obi-wan温暖的手。“告解室，显而易见。”Obi-wan看向他，浅金色的碎发在阳光的照耀下闪烁着点点星光。

 

Anakin的眼中倒映出Obi-wan的身影：他褪去了暗红色的长袍，摘下了略微沉重的纯白肩带，舍弃了装饰繁复的皇冠。他只穿了件简单的黑色衣袍，铅华洗尽后只剩下身为普通人的Obi-wan Kenobi。

 

“为什么要建这个？我已经不会再向你告解。”Obi-wan摇摇头，率先进入了属于他的房间。Anakin不明白他想干什么，却下意识跟随他的脚步踏入另一间隔间。在看到横在两人中间的隔窗时他呼吸一窒，记忆中求而不得的绝望再次涌上心头。

 

——为什么不看我，Obi-wan......

 

恍惚间，站在对面的Obi-wan似乎和那个一脸严肃的教皇Kenobi重合在一起，他深红帽沿下的卷曲金发被一束阳光照到，在略暗的空间里亮如黄金。但Anakin所能见到的也只有这点金发。但他看不见Obi-wan的脸，因为在告解室时Obi-wan从不看他。

 

“Anakin！”Obi-wan的声音唤回青年沉浸在回忆中的意识。他眨眨眼睛，红帽和金发都消失无踪。有什么东西碰了碰Anakin的脸颊，他低头看去，是Obi-wan的手指。年长者伸手穿过隔间缝隙，抚上他的脸。

 

Anakin知道隔间间隙很大，大到可以整只手都能穿过。但他们两人从未将其付诸现实，仿佛那是一面实实在在的砖墙。如今Obi-wan竟然主动打破了这面墙。

 

Anakin慌忙抓住脸旁的手，生怕下一秒它就会缩回去。Obi-wan将这一切看在眼中，轻叹一声。当初在行宫他的确是抱着必死的决心去面对Anakin的，但奇迹般的却从烈焰之中重生。Anakin和他自己施加的“惩罚”似乎被火焰抹去，新生的身体除了样貌和年龄没有更改，其他一切都被拨回了“原点”。

 

也许，这是上帝对他所犯“罪行”的另一种答复。

 

“Anakin，我重建告解室不仅是为了纪念，也是想告诉你.......”Obi-wan顿住，反手握上Anakin的手，“教皇Kenobi已经死在了火中，如今站在这里的只是一个普通人。”Anakin抬头看向Obi-wan，猛地松开Obi-wan，转身撞开房门。

 

Obi-wan被这突然的离去弄得有些茫然，随即他自己的房门被粗暴推开。Anakin从屋外走进来，将Obi-wan堵在冰冷的石砖墙面与强健的男性躯体间。“Obi-wan！我......”Anakin张嘴却仿佛失去了语言组织能力，只能在沉默中越来越焦躁。

 

然而Obi-wan还是读出了青年心中所想，他开口道：“我原谅你。”随后抱住已经比自己高出一个头的学生。“我爱你，Anakin。”他主动吻住Anakin，嘴唇贴上Anakin的嘴唇，舌尖缠上Anakin的舌尖，牙齿撞上Anakin的牙齿。

 

青年陶醉在短暂的亲昵中，随后像想起了什么似的慌忙分开早已纠缠在一起的双唇。“我、我不能......”他已经伤害过Obi-wan，以爱的名义在Obi-wan的心上刻下深入鸿沟的伤痕。他如同困兽一般被自己的愧疚圈在原地，不敢重新踏出那一步。

 

Obi-wan伸手绕至Anakin背后，将他再次拉近自己。“我可不记得有教过你拘泥于过去而止步不前。你是国王，应当知道优柔寡断是不该出现在你身上的东西。”他原本沉积在眼底的抑郁随着那场大火已尽数消去，如今只剩下对眼前人的爱意。

 

“你不会再伤害到我的，Ani。”他在Anakin耳边呼了口气，低声呢喃：“我想要你，现在、立刻。”

 

他是故意的！Anakin愤愤地想。“是你故意挑起的，Obi-wan。”他咬牙说道，如Obi-wan所愿再次封住年长者的嘴唇。Obi-wan在心底坏笑一声，他知道Anakin从未变过——经不起一点儿挑逗。

 

不同于第一次的狠戾，这次Anakin放慢了脚步，舌尖缓缓探入，又在触碰到坚硬的牙齿时停驻。他在等待Obi-wan的回应，以便确定自己不会再次武力突破对方的防御。

 

属于Obi-wan的舌头探出来，触及Anakin的那一刻，一声轻笑从喉间传来。Anakin稍稍后退，看着一脸戏谑的年长者。“你笑什么？”他问道。

 

Obi-wan坦诚回答：“在笑你。”他拍拍Anakin的头，“我不是一碰就碎的瓷娃娃，Ani。如果你担心那天对我做的事......你应该用实际行动去弥补它。”

 

“我要怎么做，master？”Anakin问道。

 

“进入我、标记我......如果你爱我，不会有一点痛苦。”Obi-wan缓缓说道，闭上双眼。他靠在石墙上，像在等待Anakin的爱抚一般。“从前我会告诉你克制自己，现在我只希望你做回自己。”

 

Obi-wan的话仿佛打开了什么开关，Anakin突然抓住Obi-wan的双肩。“我爱你！”年轻的国王随后沉默，又期待Obi-wan的回应，又担忧他会拒绝。Obi-wan愣了一会儿，回答：“我知道，我也爱你。”

 

“不会再有下一次了。”Anakin压低声音说道，低头吻上Obi-wan的侧颈。柔软的嘴唇贴上微凉的皮肤，激起Obi-wan一声短促的喘息。Anakin突然有种冲动——将一切坦白的冲动。既然Obi-wan要他做回自己，他为什么不能把那个真实的Anakin展现给对方看？

 

“Master......我第一次自慰是16岁。”他突然冒出这么一句没头没尾的话。Obi-wan轻哼一声，“嗯？”示意他的学生说下去。Anakin抬头轻吻Obi-wan紧闭的双眼，“我一直没有告诉你......我想象你的样子：哭泣着、呻吟着、喘息着......我在这些想象中达到高潮。”

 

“哦...这可真是.......”Obi-wan一时语塞。得知Anakin也喜欢他已经够令人吃惊，如今他的学生更亲口告诉了他早在多年前对方的性幻想对象就是自己。Obi-wan的前半生受人敬重，其中不乏有对他示爱的人，但没有哪一个人能像Anakin那样，说出这些话时会让Obi-wan感到灵魂都在颤栗。

 

因为他们彼此相爱？所以连灵魂都为之欢喜。

 

“从什么时候开始的？”Obi-wan轻声提问。

 

“什么？”

 

“喜欢......我是说，那种喜欢。”

 

“很久以前。”Anakin解开了Obi-wan的衣襟，露出白皙的胸膛。温热的手指掠过敏感的乳珠，引来Obi-wan一声微弱的呜咽。

 

“多久以前？”Obi-wan咬唇问道，试图将羞耻的呻吟锁在齿间。

 

“很久以前......”Anakin含住另一端被冷落的乳珠，最后的音节消失在若有若无的吮吸声里。“唔嗯......”Obi-wan攥紧Anakin的后脑勺的短发，扎人的发丝从指间滑过。胸前的敏感处被持续刺激，令他不自觉岔开床腿磨蹭Anakin的大腿侧。

 

有什么硬硬的东西抵在Obi-wan的腹间。他松开Anakin的头发，突然探入Anakin的股间。隔着粗糙的布料，Obi-wan握住已有抬头之势的性器。Anakin被他出乎意料的动作弄得惊呼一声，立刻抓住Obi-wan手。

 

“你在干什么？”Anakin问道。

 

Obi-wan没有回答，手指顺势而上开始解Anakin的上衣。

 

狭小的隔间里回荡着两人剧烈的喘息，交缠在一起不分彼此。当他们几乎坦诚相见时，Anakin的阴茎已经硬得发疼。Obi-wan被他的学生抵在墙边，双手高举过头。Anakin的右手正在他遐想已久的小穴中抽插、扩张。

 

“如果你感觉太痛......”Anakin的话被Obi-wan的吻推回肚里，他知道Obi-wan准是觉得自己说的全是废话。“做你自己，Anakin。”Obi-wan说道。年轻的国王不再言语。到了这一刻，他意识中的最后一丝顾忌也被Obi-wan彻底打消。

 

事发突然，Anakin没有任何准备。箭在弦上时他才意识到必须做足前戏才能让Obi-wan免受伤害，不得已只能用两人的津液充当润滑剂。但Obi-wan的身体仿佛天生和他相契，在第一根手指进入没多久整个小穴都放松下来，降低了扩张难度。

 

又或许是因为这一次Obi-wan在全力配合他，Anakin为这想法感到极端的兴奋。他曾奢望过Obi-wan会接受他的爱，但他一直以为那不过是奢望。尤其是当他单方面发动内战后，他绝望得认为只有武力才能让他的导师屈服。

 

如今Obi-wan不仅回应了他，还放下了身份和教条引导他进入自己。Anakin突然埋首在Obi-wan颈间，眼角不受控制得流出咸湿的泪水。“A..Ani？怎么了？为什么突然哭了？”Obi-wan慌张道。

 

“Obi-wan，我太高兴了...我、我......”Anakin语无伦次，最后干脆放弃解释。恰好后穴的扩张已经完成，他拔出三根手指，抬起Obi-wan的右腿，炙热的性器没有受到任何阻碍便没入一张一合的穴口。Obi-wan惊叫一声，双腿一软，整个人往下一缩。

 

“唔......！”重力让Anakin更深入柔软的小穴，原本循循渐进的打算宣告夭折。他连忙抱住下坠的身躯，属于Obi-wan的性器挤在两人腹间。年长者红了红脸，说道：“抱歉，我没想到反应会这么大....”

 

“我可以将这当做邀请的讯号吗，master？”Anakin嘴上说着请求，后穴中的阴茎却已经开始抽动起来。Obi-wan大腿紧紧缠住Anakin的腰肢，“你....不是已经......哈啊.......”为了维持平衡，Obi-wan双手环上Anakin的后颈，挺立的性器随着对方的挺入不停摩擦腹间的肌肤。

 

起初Anakin还能克制自己缓慢动作，但当Obi-wan的呻吟和喘息充斥整个隔间时，禁欲许久的青年终于爆发。不论他挺入得多深，Obi-wan的身体总是完美包容他的进攻，正如他本人包容他的一切。

 

Anakin握住Obi-wan的手一起撸动夹在腹间的性器，同时身下的抽动愈发猛烈。两人的手指交叠在一起，不分彼此。十指连心，Anakin迷糊得想，他和Obi-wan的心终于连在一起。

 

当他们从屋子里出来时，Obi-wan已被精力旺盛的Anakin折腾得全身发软，无奈之下只得接受他学生的“帮助”——被抱着回房间。当然，当他得知这一切是 Ahsoka和Obi-wan联合起来搞出的“惊喜”，一把抱住Obi-wan软磨硬泡后又来了一次之类的......已经是一周后的事了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

往后那段不长不短的岁月里，Anakin在外人面前便一直称呼Obi-wan“Ben”。只有他们两人在时，他会一遍又一遍呼唤Obi-wan的本名。这让他产生一种Obi-wan只属于他的错觉。

 

——哪怕死亡也不能消磨掉我们的牵绊，Anakin。

 

当卧病在床的Obi-wan说出这句话时，已不能称之为年轻人的国王握着他苍白的手回答：“但是死亡会夺走你。”Obi-wan只是摇头，“不，我一直都在。”他回答。

 

他没有告诉Anakin如何接受自己必死的结局，只是留给他足够的时间去适应这一切。也许是Obi-wan的方法奏效，也许是Anakin已经经历过一次死亡。最后的别离并未如Obi-wan想的那般伤感。

 

当Anakin走出房间时，他对身后侍从的叫喊和啜泣置若罔闻，一个人在空荡的走廊里行走。他抬头看向身旁巨大的落地窗，突然笑了一下，像是卸下了什么沉重的包袱。

 

——终于放晴了。

 

他听见Obi-wan对自己这么说，语气轻松得像在和他聊一件再平凡不过的事。


End file.
